


what you make me feel

by softsocky



Series: socky shorts [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, sanha and rocky are useless in the face of a spider, wow this is really shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Rocky could keep on top of all the madness, find ways around most problems, provide an answer to just about anything, and remain stoic in the face of danger. But when it came to spiders, remaining stoic was not an option.





	what you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> title from this beautiful song!!!! [make me feel by twister psykie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4wDSYNjJdQ) plz listen its glorious

Rocky would like to think of himself as cool, calm, and _some_ what collected. There were often times when the _cool_ and the _calm_ slipped away, and the already barely-there _collected_ fell along with it. Usually, though, he could keep on top of all the madness, find ways around most problems, provide an answer to just about anything, and remain stoic in the face of danger.

But when it came to _spiders,_ remaining _stoic_ was not an option.

The only option – or really, not an option, but a matter of life or death – was to _get out of the shower_. But there another issue rose. The way the spider sat high up in the corner of the shower, right by the door, it made the task of leaving the watery cavern impossible, unless Minhyuk were to cross paths with the eight-legged visitor. And that was also _not an option._

He could hear his heart hammering in his ears over the stream of water pounding onto the tiles. He had stepped out of the spray, pressing himself flat against the wall, furthest away from the spider. Without even thinking, he yelled at the stop of his lungs.

“SANHA!”

There was a crash he could hear over the sound of water, over the sound of his pounding heartbeat, and he would have giggled at the scrambling he was sure Sanha was doing had it not been for the hairy monster staring at him. The door to the bathroom slammed open, and Rocky would have been embarrassed by his complete nakedness, but his mind was a little preoccupied.

“Rocky?!”

It was Sanha, thankfully, and Rocky would love to see what his reaction was right now, but the spider had shifted the tiniest bit at Sanha’s outburst, and Rocky pressed himself even flatter to the wall. There was nowhere else for him to go.

“Sanha…” he said, mumbling out, unsure if the boy could even hear him. He was starting to shiver from the crisp air outside of the warm water, but there was no chance he would go back into the spray. That would only put him closer to the arachnid. “Sanha,” he started again. “You love me, right?”

Of course, he did. Sanha told him numerous times a day. Sanha said nothing, though. “Sanha?!” He squeaked, a little louder this time, a little more panicked.

Sanha chuckled, “yes, Minhyuk, I love you. What do you want? Because this entire situation is _extremely_ distracting for me.”

Sanha had seen him naked before. Hell, all the guys had seen him naked. It was something that happened – intentionally or not – when living in such close quarters with five other guys and only one bathroom.  But right now, this was not the kind of naked Rocky wanted Sanha to be distracted by. Because Rocky wasn’t _in it_ right now, not with this fucking monster across from him, probably making fun of him, _laughing_ at him.

“Rocky!”

Rocky snapped out of it, quickly glancing through the glass door to Sanha, who was standing with his hand over his eyes, cheeks unbelievably red. For a moment, Rocky watched on with fondness at Sanha’s innocence. They had only confessed their feelings for each other three weeks ago, but their emotions before that ran deeper than water. Rocky had been infatuated with the boy since he joined Fantagio, and finding out that they were all together in a group was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because Sanha was _cool_ and nice and so talented that all Rocky wanted to do was see him grow and evolve. It was a curse because Rocky was undeniably in love with him, and his heart knew it was going to be aching for months on end. But, the feelings had been requited, though they waited nearly two years to do anything about it.

So, now, watching Sanha’s pretty red cheeks flame and catch fire further down his neck, down his chest, he couldn’t help but chuckle. But then the humour was gone, because the spider scrambled along the wall, and into the other corner, and Rocky screamed.

Sanha dropped his hands, catching sight of the black creature in the shower, and himself, too, screamed. “What the _hell_ Rocky!”

Rocky spluttered, getting a bit of water in his mouth. He didn’t move his eyes from the spider as he yelled back, “Sanha, you _know_ I hate spiders!”

Sanha just spluttered _back._ “I hate them _more than you do!”_

Rocky groaned, eyes flicking over to him quickly – still red-cheeked, though not covering his eyes now, and making no attempt to look away – before going back to the spider. “Sanha. Help me, _please.”_

Sanha groaned, spun on his heel, head against the wall. “Spiders make me _itchy,_ Rocky!”

“Join the club, sunshine!” Rocky was watching him out of the corner of his eye, paid enough attention to see the red turn almost purple at the pet name.

“Rocky. Why did you call _me_ in here? I am no use to you! I’m going to get Jin Jin—” he turned to leave before he was finished, but Rocky called out.

“—NO!”

Sanha stopped, screamed as loud as he could. “PARK MINHYUK, _I cannot kill that spider_!”

“Sanha,” Rocky said, voice a little quieter now. He wondered where the rest of the boys were, considering both of them were screaming at each other, and none of them had come running. “Sanha, I called _you_ in here, because you’re my _boyfriend_ , and believe it or not, I _love_ you, and I always think of you first. So, sue me, if I called out to my boyfriend for help!”

Sanha’s lip trembled. His eyes were glassy. “No, _NO._ Sanha, this is not the time for you to cry. The one who should be crying is _me_!”

Sanha’s eyes spilled over, and a choked sob followed. Rocky groaned, leant his head against the wall. “Baby, _please_ ,” he said, biting his lip, paying no attention to the spider. Sanha just sobbed louder. “ _Baby_ , what is it?”

Sanha shook his head, wiping his eyes away. “Nothing, it’s just, you’re so _sweet._ ” Rocky would roll his eyes at the situation. Him, standing stark naked, hiding from a spider no bigger than an _egg_ and Sanha crying because Rocky just told him he thinks of him first. This wasn’t new information, but maybe Sanha was just overwhelmed by the awkwardness of seeing Rocky naked like this and for such a long period of time.

“I love you so _much,”_ a new round of sobs was heaving out of him now, and Rocky’s instincts were scratching at him under his skin. In some kind of new-found bravery, Rocky pushed the glass door back, and practically ran from the shower. He checked his body in a panic, searching for the black fiend, before looking through the glass at the spider that still sat in the corner. He snatched a towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading over to Sanha, grabbing his head in his hands, raising his eyes to his.

“ _Baby,_ stop crying,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead, and felt the boy shaking beneath his lips. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, though his head was against his chest, because despite the roles in the relationship right now, Sanha would always be taller. He was about to pull away when he felt the shaking get rougher, more intense. It took a second for Rocky to realise Sanha was _laughing._

He jerked his head away, eyes narrowing in on the boy’s red-from-laughing face. “Yoon Sanha.”

He could see the boy struggling to contain himself, and Rocky realised the boy had tricked him into getting out of the shower himself, so he didn’t have to go near the _spider_. “ _Yoon Sanha,_ ” he repeated, a little louder this time. Sanha stepped further away from him, seeing Rocky’s own amusement bubbling in his eyes.

Just as Sanha was going to make a bolt for it, Rocky spun Sanha in his arms, so that his back was to the shower. And then, Sanha saw what he was planning. It was like something clicked behind his eyes. “Rocky, please, Rocky, _NO!_ ”

Rocky pushed him backwards, not letting him go, careful to not let him fall. He pushed him into the shower, still holding onto him, and underneath the spray of water. Sanha was fully dressed, and soon, the water made his white t-shirt cling to his skin. Rocky would admire the was his body looked wet and through the material had it not been for the way he was carefully watching the spider.

Then, as quickly as he thought it, Rocky was out of the shower, slamming the glass door of the shower closed behind him, and holding it shut with his foot. Sanha saw what he was doing, and then turned back to the spider. In a moment of panic, he screeched, and flung himself backwards against the wall, much like Rocky had done.

“PARK MINHYUK,” he screamed. “IF YOU DON’T LET ME OUT, YOU’RE NOT GETTING KISSED FOR A MONTH!”

Rocky thought for a moment, wondering if the threat was real. But Sanha was far too clingy to pull through, but with the way Sanha just turned in the shower, sopping wet, and glaring at him through the glass door, Rocky wondered if maybe he _could_ withhold his kisses.

Rocky, in a moment of bravery, and a moment one could consider _risky,_ he said, “why should I?”

Sanha growled, half full of meaning, half playful. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it all rush out at once. “Park Minhyuk, you’re the love of my life. I love you so much, _so_ _bloody_ _much_. You have no idea what it was like hearing you scream out to me. _Me._ You saw a spider and thought I was able to protect you. And Christ, coming in here, seeing you, y’know, _naked,_ that was totally unfair. I mean, I know you have an amazing body, but now I know for sure you do, and it’s not _fair_ but I get to call you _mine_. Park Minhyuk, you’re all mine: mine, mine, mine, mine. All mine, no one else’s, and maybe I can’t help you kill this spider, but I can help with other things. Like I can change a lightbulb for you, or reach the jar of candies off the top shelf that I know you can’t reach. I can give you kisses and hugs and maybe one day more but most of all I can offer you love and mutual support so _let me out of here!”_

The tail end of his spiel was a pleading cry, and Rocky surrendered.

He removed his foot, and Sanha tumbled out of the shower and onto the floor. He reached in and shut off the water, closing the shower door. Sanha was breathing heavily against the tiles, water running off his body. Rocky took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend sopping wet, before he sat down beside him.

“You know, Yoon Sanha, _love of my life_. A ‘please’ would have sufficed.”

Sanha slapped his arm, screeched out a piercingly loud “ _asshole!”_ before pushing up on his elbows and kissing him. At that exact moment, Bin pushed through the bathroom door, Jin Jin behind him, both of whom had masks on their faces, and bats in their hands.

Sanha pulled away from Rocky, and both of them looked curiously at their hyungs. “What the?” Rocky began, but stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Bin looked to Jin Jin behind him, dropping the bat on the floor. He turned to Sanha and Rocky, looking very disgruntled. “This is a _communal_ place! This isn’t _hygienic!_ ”

Jin Jin snorted behind him, “coming from _you_. Do I need to remind you how I found you and _Eunwoo_ last week?”

Rocky’s eyebrows darted up to his hairline, and Sanha chuckled beside him while rubbing his thumb across the back of his wrist. Bin turned to Jin Jin, pushing him out of the room, yelling almost as loudly as Sanha had, something about _privacy_ and _keeping_ secrets. He didn’t listen for too long, though, because Sanha was smiling up at him prettily from the tiles, entire body still soaking wet, and all Rocky could do was fall down beside him, rest his head on his chest, and listen to him laugh.

That was, until, the spider moved.


End file.
